The Immortal Witch (ON HOLD)
by AmericanCastOff
Summary: A witch is being held captive on a Republic Cruiser. Witches are the source of all good? Your not entirely true. This one is pure evil. And after she slaughters everybody on board, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka go to investigate... But they are no match for her. And now, she has one of them under control. But can the other two save their friend? Or will they loose to the Immortal One?
1. Chapter 1

Through the silence of this dungeon and darkness, the silence was broken by a scream. A bloodcurdling and deadly scream. A girl's scream. "Get the chains!" A man was shouting, holding the girl back. "Where's that damned collar?!" Another yelled. "Ack! She bit me!" Another screamed, retracting his hand from the girls jaw. "Get those fucking chains!" He shouted. She was pushed to the wall and the shackles were on her wrists and hands. She screamed over and over again, trying to pull free but every time, an electrical shock ran through her body.

"That's gonna hold her. Come on men! We're done here." They then left the girl, still screaming. "Make it stop! Make It Stop! _MAKEITSTOP!_" She shouted over and over again. "Shut up, Witch! A guard said. Then, fury rose in her eyes and it became fiery. Her voice crackled and then she was lifted in the air by a glowing purple light. She opened her eyes and then... Her voice echoed and lights shined through her pupils. "I am no witch!" It said but her voice was demonic and had a gurgling noise. It mixed with hers and the voice of a man. It was a scary sight to see and her face shifted, taking the place of a demon.

Her teeth grew fangs and the saliva dripping from her mouth became red and here eyes shed black. "I am something... More powerful." And them the chains broke without putting back a fight. "She's free! Call for help!" A man said. With a flick of her wrist, the door flung from it's hinges and slammed the guards against the wall. She started cackling loudly. "Poor unfortunate souls... Never knowing which day will be the last." She hissed and then dragged the door away from them with her hand's motion. Then she started chanting something in a language that they didn't understand.

"Tolle hoc sacrificium, potens es, Proceres Mei. Ut enim praevalebit potentia. Pasce daemones inside of me et accipiant me super crepidinem. Obsecro, mi domine! Accipite hoc et fac me fortior! Ciba me virtus tua Proceres Mei!" And then, the men started to feel the pain. They crumpled to the floor and their bodies exploded in flames. The energy fed the girl like a mother's milk. She was raised in the air as purple beams surrounded her in a dome of energy. It was seeping in her eyes and through her hands. The power surged through her and she started cackling.

"Proceres mei, Ego tantum serviant tibi!" She said as the walls broke and surrounded the room. Serpents emerged from the light, shedding the color black and slithered down halls. She fell to the floor on her knees and then slowly lifted her head up. Her back bended back like licorice and her mouth gaped as she heard screams covering the halls. From the guards, soldiers and even some superiors... With a wicked smile, she rose to her feet and flicked her wrist. The door was cleared from her path by busting into black smoke and she started down the halls, running her hands along the blood splattered everywhere.

The serpents gathered at her feet, following her with every step. They worshiped her and whispered spells of protection.

Nobody ever thought that a witch could be born... Nor would it be on the streets of Coruscant. But at year one, that's when she started killing. And she's been eaten alive by demons that control her. She was sane once but those days were long gone. She's a Rebel now. Slaughtering anything she sees.

As she travels from the halls, she stopped at a door and then licked the blood from her fingertips. This girl was truly insane. But she thought nothing of it. She's possessed. And enjoying every inch of the homefield adavntage with her wonderous powers, bestowed by the Lords themselves. Her Lords are the source of all evil...She began to chant thir names in their native tongue.

"Diablo, Dominus terroris... Deduc me in pace ita ut percutiat galaxia timebis. Mephisto, Dominus odii ... Non sit malum hidam interni alios! Produc mala sua latere! Causa oderunt! Baal, Dominus interitus ... Wars progredi. Causa magis! Ad pacem in galaxy me facit infirmos!" She could feel the Lords responding. As if to answer her chant. She was smiling as the serpents stayed by her side. She ran her fingertips along the wall and tasted the blood before continuing her wicked chants.

"Duriel, Dominus doloris, hi populi, pati digni! Pasce interior eorum infirmitate et oppugnare ab intus sunt! Disperdam eos cum eorum dolorem! Belial, Dominus mendacii, ales me viribus tuis ita ut ego expandit morbus mendaciis et rumores trans is galaxy!" She reached the final chant and stopped in the halls, the serpents creating circles around her legs where she stood. "Azmodan, Dómino meo peccati! Fortitudo tua odium, mortem concupiscentiis vestris peto ut serviam tibi pro hoc acceperunt; , Ciba me Proceres mei! Invoco te in animam meam? Offero mihi in mentem! Anima mea ... Mea pectora versat!"

The lights circled around her eyes and the serpents let out a low hiss as she continued down the halls. Before reaching the bridge, she forced the serpents in one direction, to kill oncoming guards. She dispatched her servants to the hangars to kill anybody on board a ship. And deactivated the escape pods. Everybody on this ship shall die... By her hand.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Are you sure of the distress signal, Anakin? We've been wrong before." Said Obi-Wan Kenobi, a wise Jedi Master. "I'm certain. Ahsoka!" He called for his apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, a 15 year old Togruta female, loyal to her master's deeds and his master as well. Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and now teacher, received a distress call from a cruiser in the outer rim of the Galaxy.

"Stop here!" He yelled to his apprentice. "Ay, Captain." She joked before tuning out of Hyperspace. And before them, sat a cruiser that was dented, and damaged. If you got close enough, you could see the blood covering the windows. Ahsoka held back her urge to vomit. "What happened here?" Obi-Wan asked. "I don't know. But we're about to find out." He pulled up to the the hatch and through the beam in the ship. And then, landed the _Twilight, _and shut down the engines. "I sense a disturbance..." Anakin said.

"Is it the Sith, Master?" Ahsoka asked. He shook his head. "No... Something more powerful." He said. "What's more powerful than the Sith?" Ahsoka asked. "Lets check it out." But before one movement, there was a loud thud on the roof of the ship. And then, something slithered down the front... It was a serpent. Green venom dripped from its fangs and it hissed wildy, it's pupils becoming slits. "Get out!" Obi-Wan said. They abandoned the ship and found at least 30 more serpents surrounding them. "Get ready." Anakin said.

All three extracted their lightsabers and then held them up in defense. When Obi-Wan force pushed two into the ship, it caused major dents and cracked a window. "Hey, watch it!" Anakin yelled, protecting his ship. "Master, behind you!" Ahsoka yelled. Anakin ducked as a serpent jumped over him and tried to bite Ahsoka... And then with one swift movement, she severed it's head. Once it became two, it bursted into a black smoke. The carcass was gone and was only a black coil on the floor. The others hissed, dripped venom from it's fangs and retreated down the halls.

"What the hell is going on?!" Anakin yelled. "I know what we're dealing with!" Ahsoka yelled. "You? How do you know?" Anakin replied. And she sucked in. "Those books hold more information than you think... We're going up against a witch. We don't stand a chance!" She closed her lightsaber. "A witch? Witches are the source of all good! Why is this one trying to kill us?" Obi-Wan said. "Lets fracking stop and ask her! No! We need to get out of here!" Anakin said. "No! We'll stay and fight." He said. "Are you crazy?! We'll be killed!" Anakin said in his defense.

"Master Kenobi is right. She's a threat and needs to die." Ahsoka said. Anakin huffed, thought long and hard and then nodded. "Where is she though?" He asked. "Where else? The Bridge,"

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

There she stood, trying to center her inner being to take control when something prickled in her mind... "Intruders." She stood up and looked around. Her servants were now at her feet, slithering. They whispered in her tongue. "Habemus interpellatores dominae meae ... Jedi." One talked. She gasped. And then chuckled. "A Jedi is no match for my skills..." She licked her top lip and rubbed her finger across the panel behind her... The blood ran in between her fingers and she licked it... "The captain... I want a search! Bring me the weapons! The cargo! Everything that will help those miserable Jedi succeed! This is a battle they do not win..." She smirked.

The venom fell from her fangs and down her chin, pooling on the floor. The serpents bowed to their mistress and slithered back down the hall. And there, she waited... Waited for those miserable Jedi! And then, she felt them... And once they rendered near, she opened her eyes and looked forward. The blood clouded her vision of what was in front of her and she rubbed her hand across the inside window.

And then saw clear as day a planet rendering near. With a smirk, she heard the footsteps, although they made no noise. It was with the ear from within. And she saw out of her third witch's eye the Jedi behind her. "Jedi... You foolish amateurs." She said. "Surrender, Witch!" Ahsoka hissed. And she just started cackling evily before she even talked. "Your a silly little one... Thinking you can take me on?" She turned around and they all stared in amazement. She was a beautiful witch but bore the fangs and eyes of the serpents around her.

"I have the power of the Lords tonight!" She raised her hands and then fire raised around where they stood and they were surrounded in a circle of flames. The orange and yellow lights licked at their skin and she started cackling louder than ever. "Where's your God? If you have one..." She then raised the flames. And started the chant. "accipere sacrificium meum meos dominos. Jedi sacrificium ... Vere non est melius mortem et festum ad sedem tuam quam sit vis sensitives ... Conprehendite eos! Et adimplebis me virtus!"

"What is she saying?" Anakin said over the roaring fire. "She's giving us as a sacrifice to the Lords." Ahsoka told him. "Well we have to stop her!" He yelled. "You can't!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Oh yeah? Watch me!" He yelled and then jumped from the fire and before the witch. She laughed. "Foolish boy..." She then extended her hand and it plunged into his chest. He gasped and fell on his knees. She dug deeper until she enclosed her hands around his beating heart. He started breathing shallowly and then looked up. She had hatred written on her face and then, she smirked.

He then started screaming. "Master!" Ahsoka cried out. He stopped screaming as she removed her hand from his chest. His heart was still intact but was very faint. "Ahsoka! Now!" Obi-Wan yelled. She jumped from the fire and attacked the witch to the ground. She struggled with the Jedi and thenput two fingers to her forehead. Ahsoka jolted back and hit the wall. Obi-Wan ran for her, and opened his lightsaber...

When he tried to strike her down, she flicked her wrist and he hit the blood stained window. "You fools! You dare to interrupt the power of the Lords?!" She hissed and venom dripped from her mouth, pooling on the floor. Obi-Wan stood up and shook his head. He gazed deep into her eyes that were stone black... He then fell over. Laughter came from the witch as she started a new chant.

"Tolle animam domini, et da ei nova ... Discipulo suo dissipet opera faciat. Offerentem anima ... Tolle, dominis meis! Tolle it!" Purple rays exploded from all around the witch and she was lifted into the air. She extended her finger out to him and he was surrounded in purple light... And the light left his eyes. Red smoke surrounded the witch as it traveled through her and into Obi-Wan. He was lifted up higher as the red rays came from his eyes. He then fell to the floor.

The witch stepped forward, on her knees and then touched his forehead. He was lifted into the air and she saw red lights surrounding his eyes. "How may I serve you, My master?" He said, bowing down to her. She smiled evily and then her eyes grew even colder. "A Jedi Servant... A blessing. I pledge my life to you, My lords!" She bowed down.

Obi-Wan smiled at the witch who she motioned for him to follow. "Take your friends... Put them in the dungeon." She said. "Yes, Master." He lifted his hands up and Anakin and Ahsoka floated in the air by the force. And the Serpants slithered back, bringing news of the destruction of weapons. This witch was pleased... She is the only one that could have done such a thing...

Obi-Wan is her minion now. And with him by her side... Anakin and Ahsoka will die.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Anakin sat up first and looked around. He was in a dungeon. "What the hell is going on?" He said. "I don't really know." Ahsoka said from across the room, sitting in a ray of light. Anakin stood up and walked to her, holding his hand out. "Are you OK?" He asked. She took it and stood up. "Not really... Where's master Kenobi?" She asked. "I don't know..." Worry crossed his mind. He thought he lost him once... He couldn't be dead.

"He isn't dead, Master... have some faith." She said. And a voice made them jump. "She's right, Anakin." They turned around and there he was. "Master! What happened?" Ahsoka said, trying to walk forwards but he flicked his wrist and she was thrown back into Anakin. "What the hell was that for?" He cried. All Obi-Wan did was laugh. "You will die, Anakin... Die by my Master's hand." He said. "Your master?" Anakin asked. "Khalida."

Ahsoka gasped. "What?" Anakin said, backing up. "Khalida... The Immortal One." She blinked several times and looked at her Master. And then she mentally searched her mind. "Master, we can't kill her." She said. "What the hell are you talking about?! We have to!" He said. "If we kill her, we kill Obi-Wan!" She said.

Anakin snarled and then lunged at his previous master. He held him to the wall. "Get back here with my master's soul you BASTARD!" He punched him in the face a few times before Obi-Wan banged on his chest. He slammed to the wall and coughed. "You will not be a wild one, Anakin. Restrain yourself!" He pushed him against the wall with witchcraft and he slammed against it. Beams of red smoke surrounded Anakin and he was held to the wall, unable to move.

The gate opened and there stood the witch, smirking. "Well done, my servant... But now it is my turn. Kill the apprentice." She ordered. "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan extracted his lightsaber and when the blade of blue opened something happened. Smoke surrounded the blue blade and then was sucked inside... The blade turned to a blood-red and so did his eyes.

"Master Kenobi! You can't do this!" Ahsoka cried out. "Oh, but I can, Ahsoka... You were just holding Anakin back anyway. Your the reason he's like this!" He said. "What? No! It's not my fault!" She said. "Oh, yes it is..." He then lunged at her. She grabbed her lightsaber and blocked his blow. Several times over and over.

But across the Dungeon, the witch faced her opponent. Anakin took out his lightsaber and she cackled. "You foolish Jedi! No blade can puncture me! Immortalis sim!" She said, lifting her arms. And then, her minions rose from the dust in the ground. Several Serpents surrounded the witch and she casted them towards Anakin. He cut one down. And then another. And another. Smoke after smoke, the numbers just seemed to grow. "Any suggestions?!" He shouted at Ahsoka.

"I'm a little busy here, Master!" Ahsoka said, blocking another blow from Obi-Wan who was ironically too powerful for her. The witch just dropped to her feet and then pressed her hands together and started chanting.

"Duriel, Adjuva me cum opus meum sunt. Adjuva me, obsecro ut ... Afferte mihi Niger ignis!" She said. The black in her eyes glossed over and and now became a solid black... Flames rose around the room and then shed to a black color... The most deadly fire in the world. And fire is already very deadly. "Master! It's the Black Fire! We have to get out of here, now!" Ahsoka shouted. "I can see that!" He looked at Khalida who was smiling. "NOW!" He shouted. With the force, they both flung them against the wall and escaped without a burn upon their skin.

"Come on, Ahsoka! What do you remember?" Anakin said as they ran down the hall. "I can't remember! We have to go back to the Temple!" She said. "If we can get out of here first!" Anakin said.

They ran to the hangar and up the ramp. Before any serpents could board, Ahsoka closed the ramp. "GO!" Ahsoka shouted. Anakin quickly started up the ship and punched it into Hyperspace. They were out of sight from the Cruiser... Ahsoka collapsed in the co-pilot seat and gasped. "Now what?" She asked. "Your the expert on witches." He said. "We need to got back to the temple. I can look in books and find out what's happened to her." She said. "Her?" Anakin asked.

"No witch is that powerful, Master! She's being controlled by something... Or someone." And they made their long journey back to Coruscant... Without Obi-Wan.

(Translate the words on Google. It's Latin.)


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we gonna do, Snips?" Anakin asked, pacing around behind her library chair. "I don't know." She said. "And what if we can't find them again? Then what?" He asked. "I don't know, Master." She was getting a little irritated. "And what if we can't save him? Then what?! Will he walk the path with that crazy psycho witch?" He said. And Ahsoka had enough.

She jumped up. "Anakin, snap out of it!" And slapped her master across the face. He stepped a few inches back and she pushed him on the chair. He stared up at his apprentice, completely shocked from her actions. "Listen, Anakin... I don't know what we are going to do... But these books can help! It taught me how to speak the... Dead Language she chanted in. It taught me what type of magic the witch uses and it will help us get Master Kenobi back." She said.

He blinked a few times and nodded. "You can study. I will talk to the council." he said and then left. Ahsoka sat in the chair and opened up several books. She searched and searched until she stopped on a paragraph, gasped, and jumped up to find her master.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Time is wearing thin, Mistress... We should be out there, finding them!" Obi-Wan shouted. Khalida looked up and smirked. "Patience... All good things to those who wait... Come, chant with me... We wish our opponents bad fortune..." She held out her hands with black fingernails and he took it. She sucked in a breath and began the chant.

"corrumpere tuum somnium, sed facere non evigilabit,  
donec mane fit somnium i accipe,  
et relinquent in loco hoc tenebroso somnum exterreri solebat,  
sed requiescant in pace postquam vix." She said

Obi-Wan soon joined in her chant... They wish Anakin and Ahsoka nightmares... Of their greatest fears. But it didn't end there. Their terror was just the beginning.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"I don't know what to do, Master Yoda." Anakin looked down as he sat in front of Master Yoda, perched on a chair in front of him. "Hmm, underestimate this witch, you must not. Help Obi-Wan, you must." He said. "I know but I don't know how! She's taken his soul. He's more darker than I would ever imagine..." He looked down. "Looking for you, your Padawan is. The answer, she has." He said.

Anakin blinked and stood up. "Thank you, Master. I appreciate it." And then left. And once outside, Ahsoka slammed into him. "Snips, running fast enough?" He asked. She gasped. "I found a way to stop her... It turns out that Khalida used to be good. But she was taken from her family on Coruscant and was held by the Lords Slaves. And there, she was fed with demons that took over her spirit and left her utterly insane!" She said to him.

"Nice history lesson. So, How do we save Obi-Wan?" He asked. She bit her lip. "According to the book... We have to perform an excorsicm for the original witch. The demons must escape Khalida before they can escape Master Kenobi." She said. Anakin gasped. "How in the hell do we do that without getting killed?" He asked. "That's the hard part... I don't know." She said. "Well that's just great. Looks like you've got a dead language to teach me." He said

"Tomorrow. Your exhausted right now. So come on. Lets head to bed." She rubbed her eyes and entered their quarters. Ahsoka laid down on her bed and Anakin on his. "Do you think he's OK?" Ahsoka asked. The words were caught in his throat but he answered nonetheless...

"I don't know, Ahsoka."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Mistress... What are we casting on them?" Obi-Wan asked, standing by Khalida's side. She licked her bottom lip and smiled. "Nightmares... As a warning. They will not win this fight if you are not on their side... They will Die!" She said and whispered more words. "Ad eos summa verum, timoris domini. Visiones ... Allucinationes ... Suis pessimis sequuntur somnia!" Not only would the spell work, but it lasted a long time. They were to stay asleep and live tehir nightmares until morning. With a smirk, Khalida looked at Obi-Wan.

"You know these Jedi... What are their weaknesses?" She asked. He thought long and hard... "Anakin is scared of losing the ones he loves... He lost Ahsoka and it killed him inside... And Ahsoka is afraid of drowning... She hates the water." He said. "Brilliant... We'll use it against them!" She clutched her fists.

"How you gonna do that?" He asked. She closed her eyes and leaned on the rail. "Seems the Lords favor me tonight..."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"_Master... Master..." I stirred in my sleep and lifted my head up. Ahsoka stood with her back turned to me. "Ahsoka? What are you... Where are we?" I think it was the planes of Dagobah... I heard whispers all around but toned them out to listen to my Apprentice. "Ahsoka... Are you OK?" I asked, walking forward. She lifted her head up and twisted her neck to the left. I heard a crack and she did it again. _

"_Master, you think you will get away with this? Never." She was still not looking at me. "Get away with what? What are you talking about?" I blinked a few times. She then turned around, her eyes closed. "I can feel it... The Dark Side is inside you... It isn't the Jedi way..." Then when she opened her eyes, I stared in horror. Her eyes are completely black. "Ahsoka... Are you alright?" She didn't answer me. "Ahsoka... Snips, look at me!" I snapped. Her eyes flashed opened and she shouted at me. "Stop calling me that!" Her voice echoed with a woman's and then a man's. I held my breath._

"_I hate it when you call me that! Never call me that again!" She screeched and pushed her hand out. I was thrown from the ground and into a pond covered in a blanket of fog. I shook the water from my head and looked up. "Ahsoka, what's wrong with you?" I said. "Nothing is wrong with me... I'm great! It's you who have the problem... Well, she will destroy you, Anakin! And there is nothing you can do about it." She was gone... Her soul was gone. "No... NO!" _

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_It's a dark plain. I could hear the rain on the rooftops and drops of water hitting my cheeks. I looked up and saw that I was on the Cloning Facility of Kamino... This place is surrounded with water! I stood up and panicked a little. Then I knew I was safe when I heard the voice of clones. I turned around but I didn't watch my footing... The ground crumbled from underneath me. I jumped back to where I was and looked up._

"_Commander!" I heard one of them say. I knew that clone. "Rex! Help me!" I pleaded. But he just stood there. "Rex? Please!" I was so afraid... "There's no saving you, Ahsoka." He said. I looked up._

"_What are you talking about?" I stood to my feet. "I can't help you... You will die anyway!" He said. I gasped. "I will not die! I'm right here." Nothing. He still stood there. "Rex..." His head snapped up and the helmet was removed. He kept his eyes closed until he opened them... They were black. "There's nobody to help you, Silly little girl." That wasn't his voice... The voice of a woman... That Witch! _

_The ground around me started to crumble. "What do you want?!" I yelled. "I want the Republic to pay! Forever, we clones have been on our knees, ready to die for them! But what have they done for us? I see no Senators on a battlefield, helping us in this war!" Ahsoka shook her head. "It's not you... Rex, come back!" I yelled, tears streaming from my face. He smirked... "Rex is gone." And the ground collapsed. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I watched the water come near me..._

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

The Master and the Apprentice sat up, screaming. Sweat poured from their faces and they looked at each other and said in unison, "It's her." Ahsoka nodded and wiped her forehead. "How is she doing this?" He said. She breathed in. "It was a spell... She's using black magic, Master... And so do we." She stood up. "What? We don't know spells, Ahsoka." He said, standing up with her. She sighed. "The only way to beat her is to play as dirty as her! We have to try... Here," She threw a book at him.

"Black Magic. Take a study break. I'm going to get something." She left the room and walked away to a supply closet. She got a knife, a fabric shirt, and a candle along with a small silver bowl. And then went back to the room. "What's that for?" Anakin asked. "You'll see... Give me your hand." She said. Anakin gave her his hand and she slit it open with the knife. He whined. "Ow! What are you, Nuts?!" He yelled. She growled and then slit her hand open. "This is not in our power, Master... We must summon someone wiser than us... Someone dead." She said.

Anakin thought about it and then smirked. "I know just the person. Now what?" He asked. "Think of the person and put your hand to mine and say these words," She waited. He closed his eyes and pictured the man in his mind... He then put his hand in Ahsoka's. "Repeat after me... Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." She said. She said it again and soon, Anakin joined in her chant. They said it one last time before feeling a jolt of energy. "What just happened?" He asked.

She bit her lip and saw white lights. "I think it worked." And just like that, A man stood in the room. Ahsoka didn't recognize him but Anakin did. "Master Qui-Gon." He bowed his head to him and then flinched at the still running blood. "Oh, sorry." She ripped the shirt up and put a piece of fabric on the open wound. He looked up at the spirit. "You summoned me, Anakin?" He asked. "Yes, Master... Because we are in need of help." He said.

"What's the problem?" Master Qui-Gon asked. "It's Obi-Wan. He's been possessed by a dark witch. She's controlling him. Using him for Black magic." Ahsoka said. "I understand young one... What do you think you should do?" He asked. She bit her lip. "Ahsoka here, has suggested an exorcism... Because the Witch is possessed herself." Anakin said. "That presents a problem... But you cannot injure this witch. Any harm to her will become harm to Obi-Wan... If they are in thrall with each other." He said. Ahsoka gasped but then covered her mouth.

"What's that?" Anakin asked her. "In thrall means...They're connected. A ceremony more sacred than marriage or... Someone's first time." Anakin got the message. He got that it was bad. "And if they are?" He asked.

"Then the only way to separate them is to cut the bond. An Exorcism, as the youngling suggested." Ahsoka grinned. "My name is Ahsoka, Master Jedi." She said. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn... Obi-Wan Kenobi's former master." He told her. She smiled. "But, master Qui-Gon, how do we perform the exorcism? I wouldn't know where to start." Ahsoka admitted.

"And here I am thinking you were the brains of this operation..." Anakin said. She rolled her eyes. "Miss Ahsoka... The answer will come. But this is something that Obi-Wan will recover from. I promise." The Jedi Master said. Ahsoka sucked in a breath and nodded. "But... When?" Anakin asked. "When you are ready... I must depart now. Can you handle things on your own now?" He asked. They looked at each other and then nodded.

"It has been good talking to you, Anakin... It's been a pleasure, Miss Ahsoka." He said and then dissipated. Ahsoka breathed in. "Alright, how does this... Thrall thing work?" Ahsoka thought back to her research. "Well, it would work like this. One would split their hand with the knife and then the other would do the same. While they held each other's hands, they would wrap a ribbon around both of their hands and say, "I take you hands in mine, and with this ribbon I will entwine. Your love i'll forever bind, from now untill the End of Time." Ahsoka said.

"That's it? No... Extra rituals?" She knew what he meant. "Well, of course, to seal the bond, you must be connected both physically and mentally. And spiritually. You don't think Obi-Wan is in thrall with her, is he?" She asked him. "Of course not... He has more sense than that." He said.

"Really? Because he seemed pretty crazy in that dungeon." She said. Anakin rolled his eyes. "Truthfully... I have no idea. Maybe he has." She shrugged. Biting her lip, she then thought of something. "There's a way to banish demons... What's something precious to you?" She asked. He looked around and gave her his lightsaber. She then held up her own. "Perfect. Follow my lead. Hold the lightsaber in the air," He followed her instrcutions. "And kneel, then chant, "Oh God, in all your splendor, cleanse this infected place of the devil's servants!" She said. She started the chant and he followed her lead.

She then brought it back up and let it hit the floor with a clatter. Then there was a light in the room and then everything faded to normal. "Did it work?" Anakin asked her. "I have no idea..." She shrugged.

"I hope Obi-Wan is OK..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahsoka, I have a feeling this is it. How to break your fear." He said. Ahsoka stood at the front of the fountain in her jumpsuit, practically paralyzed. "What does this have to do with anything, Master?" She said. "I figure if you break your fear, she won't be able to use it against you. Get in the fountain." He said. Ahsoka breathed in slowly and shook her hands. "I can do this! It's just water..." And then at that moment, she walked in the water. It came up to her waist and she squeaked. "Holy Force, that's cold!" She said.

Anakin held back a snicker and then climbed in the fountain on the other side, taking off his shirt. Ahsoka stared at his chest... There was so many scars on it... It was a little scary. And she bit her lip, looking up at him. "Now what?" She said. "Go underwater." He said.

"What? Are you insane?" She said. "I'll drive you insane if you don't do it." He said. She breathed in heavily, pinched her nose closed with her fingers and put her head under the water. After 4 seconds, she started to panic and she jumped up, clinging to Anakin's arm. "I can't do it, Master... I'm terrified." She said on the verge of tears. He bit his lip and then got an idea. "Come on," He dragged her to the middle of the fountain and then reached down for her legs. "Whoa! What are you doing?" She said.

"Ahsoka, trust me..." He said. Her pleading eyes were making him weary but she nodded. "Just relax... Listen to the sound of the water. Feel the cold temperature... Hold onto my voice." He picked up her legs while keeping a tight grip on her back. And once her legs were on the surface, he let her head back slowly and she still had a death grip on his arm.

"Ahsoka... Let go." He said. At that instant, she dropped her arm and floated there in the middle of the fountain. Anakin steadied her and felt fear almost radiating off of her. He put his flesh hand on the small of her back and it calmed her down. She breathed in heavily and then heard him speak again. "Once you find peace... You are ready to let go... Let it go, Ahsoka." And just like that, she sunk from the surface and down to the bottom of the fountain... Ahsoka opened her eyes under the water and she felt heat. Like the heat of the sun, but there is no harshness to it... She drifts back. Back to when she was afraid.

"_Mommy! Come here!" I shouted, blinking a few tears away. "I can't, baby... Go on without me." She said. I shook my head. "No! I'm not leaving you, Mommy!" I almost jumped into the lake but she forced me back. "No, Soki... Please, you can't go away too." She said. "Go away? What? No!" I was on the verge of tears as the monsters attacked her orange ankles, tearing at the skin. And then I saw blood pooling on the surface... She let out one last breath and gave me the weakest smile i've ever seen... "Take care of yourself, baby... Be my good Soki... I love you." And then... She died. _

"Ahsoka?" Ahsoka looked up and saw a spirit... Her mother's spirit. "I know why you have been afraid... Afraid of losing yourself. Losing to your fear. And you let it take over." Ahsoka blinked underwater and let some air out. And then, her mother held out her hand. "Take my hand, sweetie... Let go of your fear. Your Master needs you." Ahsoka hesitated and then she grabbed her mother's hand.

They drifted to the surface and Ahsoka coughed. "Mom," She said, after her coughing was done. "Ahsoka, what happened?" Anakin said, picking his Padawan up and letting her sit on the edge of the fountain. "It was my mom... She came to me in the water. Told me to let my fear go. That you needed me." She said. "Well, I do need you, Snips." He said. She smiled and then sighed. "Well, I conquered my fear... Your turn." She grinned. "What?" He gasped.

"No." he protested. She rolled her eyes. "Come on! How bad can it be?" She asked. He bit his lip. "It's bad, Ahsoka... My fear is losing you. Losing you to the Dark Side." He admitted. She laughed. "Well, you have nothing to worry about. Because I never will." She promised. "But you already have, Ahsoka! That's what's scaring me... I can't revisit that memory." Ahsoka has no memory of her Dark Side on Mortis. And now that she knows, she was eager.

"We're going back to that memory, Master." She said. "Ahsoka, I can't!" He stood up. She pushed her hand into his chest, forcing him back down. "Do you want to save Obi-Wan from the Witch or not?" She growled. Anakin was silent. She got on her knees and grabbed his hand. "Look, Master... I know your afraid. I am too... But I'm more afraid of what will happen if we fail. If we don't perform that exorcism, Obi-Wan belongs to the Witch, and... That's not something I'm ready to take... For Obi-Wan, Master... For family." She said.

He looked down at her with an expressionless face. "You two are like brothers... You love each other." She said. He smiled at her and nodded. "OK, Ahsoka... I'll do it." He said. She grinned. "Come on," She lead him back to the room.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Is there a way to multiply our powers? There has to be a way!" Obi-Wan said. Khalida was smiling. "There is... One way." She said. "What is it? We will lose if we can't do this!" He yelled, bashing his fist on the consoles. Khalida stood up. "Whatever we do, you do not question it. Do not question my Lords, Obiwan." She said his name faster than she was supposed to.

He nodded and she let out a hiss. A dark circle was surrounding her and there was a sphere of black smoke... She pushed her hand inside the sphere and pulled out an Athame laced with the Magic of the Lords themselves. She breathed in and lifted Obi-Wan in the air with her special magic. He stood before her, rays of black and red light surrounding the both of them. She took the athame and grabbed his hand harshly and slit a line down the middle. He bled from it and she did the same. But when she did it, black smoke poured from her wound, following blood.

Obi-Wan stared in astonishment. "You are... truly evil." He said, smiling. She grinned and they pressed their hands together. And just like that, there was a bright white light that came from both of them. They were lifted off the floor and Khalida's eyes rolled into the back of her head. And when her eyelids flipped open, they were black. Obi-Wan was gasping for air as his blood flowed with hers. Her blood mixed with a Jedi's.

A small ribbon of black wrapped around their hands and the blood was pulling back into their bodies and then it bonded them as one. The bond was stronger than a Master and his Apprentice. The athame slipped from Khalida's fingers and then slit at their clothes until they all fell to the floor. They both stood there, naked. Khalida's eyes went back to the mystical color before and Obi-Wan was sweating from anticipation. And the words were whispered in his ear by Lord Azmodan himself.

"Accipiat eam." And that is exactly what he did. The bond was sealed. And there was nothing to do to stop it. Still on the smoldering wreckage of the ship, the Witch and the Jedi became one in the most intimate way possible... But it was felt through Anakin.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Anakin sat up in his bed, screaming bloody murder. Ahsoka jumped up from the candles and jumped to her Master wild mild hesitation. She shook on his shoulders. "Master! Look at me! Hey!" She said. He blinked and looked at her. She put her hand on his cheek and met his eyes. "What? What's wrong?" She asked. He shook his head and started sweating. "We're too late... Their in thrall." He admitted. She blinked.

"How could you know?" She asked. "We still have the connection, Ahsoka. No matter how evil Obi-Wan is, he's still connected to me." He said. She was about to cry but wiped the tear away. "No... No, we still have time. And hope. But first... We need to get rid of your fear..."


	4. Chapter 4

"OK, this is it. You ready?" Ahsoka asked, standing over her Master who was surrounded by black and white candles that were half lit. If the spell worked, the black candles would blow out and the white ones would light on their own. She breathed in and blinked. "OK," She breathed in and placed her hand on his eyes, covering them. "Last the truth be told, let his life unfold. So that he can relive his memories, and stop living in fear of enemies." She chanted. And then, she saw a light pass through her fingertips through Anakin.

And then, the black candles were unlit. And the light was replaced with the white. She blinked. "It worked."

Ahsoka was sitting there for several minutes, holding Anakin's hand, making sure he didn't lose himself in the dreamtime, or pull out either. And then he tried. "No! Anakin, listen... Finish the dream. For Obi-Wan... You have to." She said, placing her hands over his eyes. The light was leaving his body once again and then the candles blew out.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"_And now... The Student will KILL the Master!" Dark Ahsoka was snarling like a Hssiss. And Anakin that was expelled into Dreamtime was shaking. This was his darkest fear and he was coming face to face with it. Memory Anakin pushed his hand out and pulled his lightsaber towards him and before Ahsoka could kill him, he blocked her blow. "Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you Snips?" He said. She growled. _

"_Don't Call Me That! I HATE it when you call me that!" She snapped and turned around, attempting to cut him in half. Another strike and he twirled her lightsaber out of her hands. It went in the air and she was determined. Determined to win. She jumped on Anakin's shoulders, flipped over his back and reached to heaven, catching her lightsaber in her hand. Then pulling out her other one and using Djem So. _

_Anakin stuck to single combat and then... Obi-Wan appeared next to him. "Two Jedi. Finally, a challenge." Dark Ahsoka said, jumping up and slicing at their feet before striking both lightsabers as hard as her arms would allow. _

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Come on... Come on, light!" Ahsoka panicked as the flame covered over the wick. Nothing... Only Anakin can relight the candles, and he's stuck in Dreamtime. "Shit!" She rarely swore but this was a time that it was necessary. Ahsoka dove under her covers and pulled out her books. "Come on... It has to be in here somewhere." She said... But nothing. Only Anakin could stop this. And she prayed that he could.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"_Give it to me, child." The Son said, holding his hand out. The Dreamtime Anakin was in fear and terror. But the true Anakin was more mad than scared. Someone dare enter Ahsoka's mind and take control! "Ahsoka, no!" Dreamtime Anakin shouted. But Dark Ahsoka's hand gripped around the hilt of the dagger and she dropped it on the Son's hand... "Thank you. Your usefulness has come to an end." He then pressed his index finger and middle finger to her forehead and she fell to the ground, unconscious... The Dark Side was eating her, inside out. And it was so intense that... Ahsoka dropped her lightsaber. She would die there. "Choose now, Anakin." He told himself. "NO!" Dreamtime Anakin yelled as loud as possible and tried to take the Son down but was thrown back. _

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Anakin was shaking wildly and Ahsoka was about to pull him out of the Dreamtime but he then shot up, coughing. "Master... Are you OK?" She asked. He nodded. "I saw it again... I saw you die. And strange thing is... I wasn't afraid. I was angry. More angry than scared." He said. "Did you break it?" She asked. He breathed in. "Yes... I'm not afraid of you anymore." He jumped up and hugged Ahsoka tight to him. "And how do you feel about Obi-Wan? On the other side?" She asked. He growled. "That Witch will pay for what she has done!" He said. She bit her lip.

"Easy, Master... the Witch did nothing wrong. She's possessed. If it's possible, we can save both of their lives." She said. He was still pissed. "What difference does it make? They are both bound together, right? That's what thrall means, isn't it?" He said. "Master, just please-" He cut her off. "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" He shouted. "YES, DAMMIT!" She shouted back. "Yes, that's what 'Thrall' means... But there's a way to sever the bond." She said. "Yeah, and we're about as close to severing that bond as we are protecting ourselves from that Black Magic, aren't we? Face it, Ahsoka. We're going nowhere, slowly..." He said. She rubbed her temples.

"Look, what do you want me to say? Think there's an easier way out of this? Yes, I'd like to kill the witch too, but now that they're connected, we can't! They would both die... We have to stop them before they both bring havoc and chaos to the Galaxy... Even if it means, doing the unspeakable." She said. He ran his hands through his hair and breathed in heavily. "Ahsoka... What are we going to do?" He asked. She sat on the high chair and put her forehead on the desk. "I don't know... But the more time we waste, the more we lose Obi-Wan." She said.

"He's already gone... I can't feel him anymore." Anakin said, getting on his knees. She bit her lip. "We'll have to work twice as hard. That means more spells, more enchantments... More curses." She said. "Your walking us right into a trap, Ahsoka." He said, putting his arms on her legs. She smiled down at him. "One of the things I learned from you." She said, smiling. He rolled his eyes, smiling and he put his chin down in her legs and sighed.

"My master's out there... I'll walk to hell and back just to save his life." He said. Ahsoka grinned. "I'd do the same for you." She said. He looked up at her and smiled. Then put his head back down, hugging her back. She ran one of her hands down his and the other smoothed his hair along his scalp. He let out a little moan of satisfaction and she smiled, putting her chin down on the back of his head. He rubbed her back slightly and she did the same. This was not normal for a Master and Apprentice to do... But hey, nothing about this week has been normal.

There's nothing normal about Obi-Wan having sex with a Dark Witch, so Ahsoka thought if she let her feelings breathe a little, she'd stop thinking about it... But all this moment did was further accelerate her excitement. To the point of no going back... And Anakin's was off the charts. Unlike anything to be felt with Padm'e... He's confused...

_Where does my allegiance lie? To whom do I really pledge it to?_


End file.
